1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a support unit for supporting home appliances. More particularly, it relates to a support unit which is formed with a supporting body, fixing neck and inserting protrusion formed as a single body. The support unit is designed to maintain a strong fixing. The unit supplies keeping horizontal regardless of settled plane and that the unit is manufactured only a simple manufacturing process.
2. Related Art
Most conventional support units are fixed at base plates of home appliances such as a microwave oven for example. Such support units are formed mainly with a main body and fixing means as is illustrated in FIGS. 4A, 4B and 4C.
Referring to FIG. 4A, a vertical orifice is formed vertically in main body 41 and a screw 40 is inserted into base plate (not shown) through the vertical orifice.
Referring to FIG. 4B, a vertical orifice (not shown) is formed vertically in main body 42 and split protrusion 42a is formed on a top portion of the vertical orifice.
A pin 43 is inserted into the base plate (not shown) through the vertical orifice and the split protrusion 42a.
The split protrusion 42a is burst open by inserting the pin 43 and so the main body 42 is fixed at the base plate by the split protrusion 42a. As in FIGS. 4A and 4B, main bodies 41 and 42 are separated easily from the base plate owing to an impact or frequent moving of home appliances.
In assembling, a screw or pin respectively, is needed.
An improved type is as shown in FIG. 4C.
Referring to FIG. 4C, inserting protrusion 44b is formed on main body 44 in a single body and curved elastic protrusion 44a is formed between inserting protrusion 44b and main body 44. Inserting protrusion 44b is fixed into a fixing hole of the base plate by a push fit and so, the main body 44 inclusive of inserting protrusion 44b can't be easily separated from the base plate. An elastic protrusion 44a formed in the shape of a curved plate, supplies elasticity to the base plate and it can prevent home appliances from moving.
In case it is used for a long time and that the product is a heavy weight, the elasticity of elastic protrusion 44a is not maintained if the main body 44 is separated from the base plate. Also the unit is not suitable in case that it is settled on an uneven plane.